Methods are used to package products or piece goods of the most varied type with paper or film in an at least largely automated manner in order to offer them for sale in a packaged state.
Two aspects are in particular disadvantageous in these methods which are, for example, used for the packaging of pieces of butter, cream cheese or other pasty products. The aspects are due to the fact that the packaging material is applied by folding processes only to the outer surfaces of a product without being sealed in any manner. On the one hand, this has the result that a purchaser of a product packaged in this manner can never be sure that the packaging was not opened and closed again by unauthorized persons before the purchase and that a contamination of the product may have occurred in this manner. On the other hand, there is a risk on the packaging of moist products, for example of cream cheese, that liquid, in particular whey, leaks out of the packaging since no drop-tight closure of the product with packaging material can be achieved by the known types of folding packaging.